What have I become?
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: Jet is a blood thirsty cat who hungers on the blood of his enemies. One day the worst happens, and the innocent lives get their justice back. Challenge for Mossshine for the Warriors Challenge Forum.


_This story is for Mossshine's challenge on the warriors challenge forum. _

**Jet**

My name is Jet; I am the leader of Streetclan. We're a band of rogues salvaging all that we can to survive, or that's what we were. We used to get along just fine. Had a normal life. I had friends and cats talked to me. That hasn't been the same since three moons ago.

For a few moons now, cats come to our territory seeking prey and shelter. They were clearly starving, but I had to stick with my clan first. My own cats need it bad enough, why give it to unwanted cats. I dealt with them alone as always.

Dealt with doesn't mean I sent them on their way. I'm not one of those happy leaders you may think of. In my ways bloodshed was the only option. Yes they were slaughtered. Why you ask, that's how it has been and that's who I am. So if you have a problem it's best just to clear out of my territory.

All the cats avoided me, so I started to get a liking for fighting them. I took all my anger out on them for no good reason. At first there were just wounds to worry about. Such as scratches, blood, and broken bones. Then it progressed into every cat's worst nightmare, murder. That came from me in rage.

When I was in rage mode, nothing stood in my way. I felt like I could clear a whole street full of cats. The first cat I ever killed was Ice. Ice was annoying and that day I wasn't in such a joyous mood. That was because we had already had three deaths that night. Two-legs were poisoning everything. The two-legs fed the rats poison, we ate the rats and got poisoned.

Then I just snapped and let out a growl. Ice jumped back and stared at me in confusion. You know that Voice you're supposed to get, the one that says _don't do it. That's not the answer. _Well, I didn't get that voice. So instead I threw myself at him spitting in fury.

He of course tried to fight back, but I had the element of surprise. I brung my claws against his throat and watched as blood spilled out and splattered my dark gray fur. Then with one last spurt of anger I ripped him open, and Ice fell dead. Blood poured through the wounds like a river, but I just licked my paw completely calm.

From that day on every cat was skittish and not one of them bothered talking to me. Except for the beautiful Winter. Winter was a slender she-cat with silver fur and sky blue eyes. Her paws were a dazzling white like diamonds. She was kind and considerate, but blinded from the monster within when it came to me. She healed my emotional wounds, and I actually loved her, but then came today.

That one day I got so mad, just completely blinded. Foxes were on our territory and I couldn't do anything about it. I was mad with hatred driven by anger and running on pure adrenaline. Completely oblivious to my situation Winter walked into the hard rock cave that was my den. I was only thinking fox.

I wasn't mad at Winter, just the foxes. Easy does it just the foxes, but that didn't help. Then I just broke and lost it. Trust me when I lose it you don't want to be around. Even Winter knew this, she saw the wild fire in my eyes and ran for her life.

She was a blur of silver, but I kept up rage kept my legs pumping even though inside I was screaming for a breath. Then I flung myself at my own mate.

"Please Jet! Wake up, it's me!" She screamed and yowled in horror, but I paid no mind. I ran my claws down her horrified face and bit down on the neck not letting go. Her eyes glazed over and I frantically shook my head.

"No," I croaked almost crying out, "No!" _Do you ever feel cold, lost and desperation? _I was lost in a tide pool of worry, anguish, and agony. Why couldn't I wake up to the real world? I was a murderer, and for the first time I was scared of myself. What else had I done?

I ran off screaming and crying. My cats gave me astounded looks as I ran away. I knew they were wondering what had happened. I was the tough guy, now look at me. My ray fur was ragged and in clumps, my green eyes were dull and my tail dragged the rough round like I had just lost the world.

I didn't lose the world I lost myself. I lost my clan's support. I lost my mate, Winter. I lost warriors. I lost everything I held most dear, and why? The reason, I was a selfish jerk.

My name is Jet; I am the leader of Streetclan and am a total failure. I have killed my own mate, and deserve to die. I'm too late to repent so just do away with it, I get what I deserve.

I went up to my warrior Bear. Bear was huge and muscular, and I had a request that required that.

"Bear do me a favor, and kill me now," I said my voice cracking with every ounce of energy I could spare. Bear nodded and I looked down bracing myself. Bear knocked my down and seething pain went through me. My neck was being ripped open. Then I gasped and everything went black.

A few moments later I saw Winter. I blinked in surprise. Then I stopped, I knew I wasn't going with her, I belonged somewhere else. She blinked at me sadly and padded up.

"Jet, for the crimes you have committed you must be punished. You have killed many cats for your own greed. Your sentence is, The Place of No Stars," Winter cried, but I nodded and blinked once more at Winter, then vanished into the Dark Forest where I would hunt forever.

**As always please review! **


End file.
